Frogger: The Great Quest
Frogger: The Great Quest is a platform game released in 2001 by Konami for the PlayStation 2. It was ported to Microsoft Windows the following year and was dedicated in memory of its fallen voice actor, Steve Sheppard-Brodie, who was the voice of Lumpy the Toad, Count Blah the Vampire, and The Magical General of Light and Industry. It is the first game in the series developed by Konami, and the first since Hasbro Interactive released Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge in 2000. It introduced a new look, being the first in the series to be set in a 3-D platform environment. It is also the first to feature Frogger as a biped wearing clothes. The game was also released for the Game Boy Advance with the title Frogger Advance: The Great Quest. Plot Frogger hears a story of how a frog transformed into a prince after having been kissed by a princess. As such, Frogger begins to search for a princess of his own so he can become a prince himself. He begins his adventure in the Rolling Rapids Creek, where Fairy Frog Mother trains him. Frogger eventually makes his way to Bog Town, where he meets Bruiser the Bear, who informs Frogger of a river princess. After Frogger helps Bruiser out, Bruiser in exchange sends him to Slick Willy's Riverboat, where the river princess is said to be located. Frogger then meets Slick Willy himself, who reveals that the River Princess is merely the name of his boat. Willy then tells Frogger that he intends on eating him for lunch, causing Frogger to defend himself as the two engage in battle. Willy eventually surrenders and decides to help Frogger instead; he transports Frogger to River Town, where Frogger meets and befriends Phroi the Fairy, who informs him of a fairy princess. Phroi then creates a path that allows Frogger to enter Mushroom Valley, where the latter finds three pieces of a broken key in order to unlock the door to Fairy Town. Once in Fairy Town, Phroi introduces Frogger to the other fairies and assigns him to complete five tasks in order to meet the fairy princess. For the first of these tasks, Frogger finds and collects five magic seeds in Fairy Town that he uses to grow plants in local soil patches. Following this, the fairies take Frogger to the gloomy Ancient Tree of Knowledge, where he must find and defeat the Dark One - Mr. D. After doing so, Frogger returns to Fairy Town, where he plays hide-and-seek with the fairies. For Frogger's fourth task, he enters a nearby lair home to Hiss the Cat Dragon, who presents him with a challenge. After completing the challenge, Hiss tells Frogger a riddle and allows him to return to Fairy Town once again. Finally, Frogger plays tag with the fairies, who then introduce Frogger to Holly the Fairy Princess - but she is not the princess he is looking for. Holly then teleports Frogger to the Dark Trail Ruins, so he can continue his journey north where the princess he is looking for can be found. After getting through the ruins with the help of a strange creature, Frogger defeats a rogue monster inhabiting the trail and enters Dr. Starkenstein's Castle. Dr. Starkenstein initially seems friendly and allows Frogger to explore his castle, though it is later revealed that he is actually evil and intends on using Frogger's legs for his experiments. The doctor assigns one of his deadly inventions to kill Frogger, but the latter destroys the machines in the castle allowing him to escape and enter the neighboring Catacombs. Frogger meets a benign vampire named Count Blah, who reveals himself to be the father of Princess Dar, a resident of the Catacombs. When Frogger finds and meets Dar, she tells him that she is not the princess he is looking for either. However, she does allow Frogger to escape the Catacombs and continue his journey on the upcoming Goblin Trail, with the hope of finding the real desired princess. After fighting numerous goblins and unlocking several doors, Frogger ends up in the Goblin Fort, the central home to the goblins. Frogger gets through the Fort and makes his way to Joy Castle, where the true princess herself is presumably located. Frogger explores the castle, navigates its towers, and finds his desired princess Joy (and Fairy Frog Mother) being held custody by the Magical General of Light and Industry - the source of all evil in the kingdom. Frogger then defeats the general, freeing Fairy Frog Mother and Joy, as he shares a kiss with the latter - finally transforming him into a prince. The game ends with Frogger in his new transformation and his allies celebrating together. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PC Games